


Sex, Drugs, and Oxford Commas

by DjaqtheRipper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Albums, Bad Poetry, F/F, M/M, Poetry With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to David Bowie, Suicidal Thoughts, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjaqtheRipper/pseuds/DjaqtheRipper
Summary: The Psych Ward AU. EXPERIMENTAL: Poetry with plot! Written in a series of poems from various perspectives, going through a series of albums with a poem written for each track.Featuring Molly Hooper (The Psychiatrist), Irene Adler (The Frequent Flier), Sherlock Holmes (The Alien Demigod), and John Watson (The Sane).
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

There is the sting of a needle, blood blossoming in the barrel of the syringe like some vibrant and lethal flower, before the plunger is pushed and the comingled fluids enter Sherlock’s body that feels like someone else’s body, like watching someone shoot up on a television in a dentist’s office waiting room, sterile and cold and impersonal. There is noise, layers and layers of noise like out of tune radios heard underwater in the pool where a small boy drowned, songs he’s heard before and only half remembers like ̶̶ _ashes to ashes Major Tom’s a junkie I am as constant as a Northern star dance me to your beauty like a burning mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu_ ̶̶ pinwheels caught on summer breezes at a fair he’s read about in a book years ago ̶̶ _remember from ground control don’t say it’s true mon semblable mon frere_ ̶̶ there’s poetry in it, somewhere, the way the stars are constellations if you can draw the lines just right but Sherlock has never been able to confine himself to life within the lines so the stars are just burning gaseous orbs with the power to destroy or create, tendrils of crops breaking the soil after a thaw, and light from decades before. All we ever see of stars is their old photographs, and all there will be left of Sherlock will be old photographs, sealed away and whispered about, the greatness that never was and never shall be, amen. Like watching grief played out for a soap opera audience in a dentist’s office waiting room during the day when no one is left to watch except for plastic chairs and sterilized tile floors and the kind of trashy gossip magazines that People seem to like so much, that Sherlock will never understand. Sherlock doesn’t want to understand anymore. Sherlock ̶̶ _if you want me I’ll be in the barn on the back of a cartoon coaster_ ̶̶ wants ̶̶ _I will show you fear in a handful of_ ̶̶ silence. 

Next, there is Silence. 

Sherlock wonders briefly if he’s

died, if this is what 

heaven feels like, though he’s never believed 

in fairy stories. The Silence is all-consuming, limitless. 

It inspires awe and terror. 

It is the most beautiful thing 

Sherlock has ever experienced, like the blue 

flame of a Bunsen burner, or the low

hum of thousands of bees, or the sky 

right before lightning strikes.

Sherlock doesn’t want to wake up.

Sherlock wakes up anyway. 

The Noise

is back, 

but not as bad as it was before. 

He wonders whether that’s due to the puncture

he can feel in his left deltoid, covered with a 

bandaid, or due to the IV hooked up to his 

left arm, pushing some clear fluid into his body. 

He’s in a bed with white sheets 

and a hideous mint-green comforter. He is 

freezing. There is sunlight, from windows placed high 

in the wall. Too high to climb out them, he surmises. 

Too high to jump. 

He is wearing a smock of stiff fabric that he cannot 

tear or reshape, despite his best efforts, he knows. 

Suicide risk, then. 

Sherlock is furious.


	2. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outline of the albums and POVs planned so far. Will be updated as story progresses. Happy to hear album suggestions!

**Chapter 1**

Sherlock Holmes 

_David Bowie: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_

**Chapter 2**

John Watson 

_The Killers: Day and Age_

**Chapter 3**

Irene Adler

_Lana Del Rey: Ultraviolence_

**Chapter 4**

Molly Hooper 

_Billie Eilish: when we all fall asleep where do we go_

**Chapter 5**

Sherlock Holmes 

_Dorothy: 28 Days in the Valley_

**Chapter 6**

John Watson 

_The Civil Wars: Barton Hollow_


End file.
